metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Boss
Post-Peace Walker Didn't Big Boss already leave the Patriots BEFORE Peace Walker so should this even be here? Les Enfants Terribles already took place 2 years before the events of Peace Walker which was one of the reasons why Big Boss left them so isn't this incorrect and should be changed? :Yeah, someone just shoehorned the Peace Walker section into the article, without modifying the surrounding text. I've gone ahead and fixed it. --Bluerock 18:50, July 11, 2010 (UTC) 42 This might be a little bit farfetched but maybe the fact, that The Boss was 42 years old, and Snake in MGS4 as well... could it be a little referrence to The Hitchhiker's Guide to The Galaxy by Douglas Adams? The number 42 plays some kind of an interresting roll and evolved into kind of a meme. Arlington Should we note that she was buried (or at least implied to be buried) at Arlington National Cemetary shortly after the events of Operation Snake Eater? I mean, while her tombstone wasn't exactly marked with her name on it, the ending where Big Boss was placing the flowers and The Patriot on the grave one that says "To a Patriot who Saved the World" heavily implied that she had received a burial service shortly after the events of Operation Snake Eater. Weedle McHairybug 00:23, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to reduce the amount of trivia we have on pages. I'm not saying it shouldn't be mentioned somewhere. It could go in misc locations --Drawde83 20:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) RE: 42 Big Boss was 42 when les infantes terribles took place.--I hear it's amazing when the purple worm from flapjaw space with the tuning fork, does a raw blink on Hari-Kari Rock. I need scissors! 61! Metalgearboy 19:05, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Bay of Pigs Okay, so according to the Boss' speech at the end of MGS3, she participated in the Bay of Pigs Invasion. According to Peace Walker (Message for EVA, tape 6), however, she was in a coma for six months after her space flight on April 12. Since the Bay of Pigs invasion took place in April... what the heck? Was there a SECOND Bay of Pigs Invasion and Kojima is pulling another conspiracy out of his butt? Or is this just a plothole? -John- 08:10, June 16, 2010 (ET) ::The briefing files indicated that the space launch happened at the same time the Vostok space launch happened. Weedle McHairybug 15:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I wouldn't call "retcon" just yet. It's possible that she didn't fall into a coma until after the invasion. Sounds stupid, but whatever. The article is fine as it is. -John- 20:22, June 16, 2010 (ET) ::Okay, okay. Strangelove's "Separation" tape confirms that it was a cover up. Though it can be assumed that the Boss' "loyalty" made her act out as if she was there. After getting out of her coma, she later found out that the President cut off the oxygen supply to the Cuban exiles. She used that to get her message across, but in order to maintain the cover up, she acted like she was there. It's similar to how she acted like she defected (or at least, was extremely vague about it.) She expected EVA to explain everything. Still, it's annoying. -John- 22:20, June 16, 2010 (ETC) :: :: :: ::The bay of pigs was a cover up made by the CIA, simple as -Dirty Duck :: Eldest son? Can his clones really be called sons? When one talks about cloned animals in real-life, does one refer to the clones of an individual animal the same as their off-spring? This question is with regards to a comment in the article saying that "Big Boss said to his eldest son..." : could say the same about the Snakes being 'brothers' it's just a term don't read too much into it Zachariah Zuan 16:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) MGS6 Seeing as they've explored all possible links, between Snake Eater and Outer Heaven (with peace walker) and MGS2 and 4 with Rising, I think The Boss is the only character possible to explore the story of, we know only little snippets about her, like she's a War Hero, (then Criminal) and she mentored Big Boss, we could learn more about the Philosophers and how she became a war hero (lol getting ahead of myself Risings not even out yet xD) Zachariah Zuan 16:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : I agree, they could make game or two about The Boss' past. Like for example mission where she is forced to kill The Sorrow and top secret mission in Vietnam (when she suddenly disappeared and left Big Boss alone). These two are mentioned in main game (mission where she kills The Sorrow is mentioned by The Boss and Sigint and Top secret mission in Vietnam is mentioned by Big Boss in Portable Ops). Dr.Ed Argon 07:18, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : Just throwing this out there, but with all the ideas Kojima resuses, as much as Seth Macfarlane reuses his ideas for comedy shows, I'm surprised he doesn't throw in a clone of The Boss from her remains. Like Solid Joy or something like that. I guess that'd be redundant with Ocelot being her her son anyways. Besides that, it'd seem unrealistic to say the least that they'd manage to get her remains from an area that was vaporized by the MiGs she called prior to your battle with her. Furthermore, how could the US government set aside it's still sexist views of women and make an exception with another woman in her place, cloned outside of the Patriot's knowledge no less. Even if the Soviet Government was successful in this themselves for that matter, how could they elude her existance from the site of Big Boss and to a further extent, The Patriots? While Kojima also proposed the idea of playing as The Boss during WWII, that idea was scrapped when he brought it to the design board. I guess he couldn't even reuse the clone idea either if he wanted to because there'd be too much skepticism like that circling around it. Though it wouldn't surprise me if he somehow came up with way to work that into the story... Christengo 04:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Green Berets Although I do believe The Boss was a former Green Beret (being the "Mother of Special Forces"), it's strange that it is hardly ever mentioned. The same goes for Big Boss being a Green Beret in 1950 (at age 15), when she took him as her disciple. I don't recall it ever being mentioned that they were both Green Berets at that time, though I could be mistaken. --Bluerock 18:06, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, he said that he was with The Boss for ten years. I guess he dropped out of high school. -- 19:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::They did indeed meet in 1950, as per the official timeline. I was wondering more in regards to your edit comment (for adding Green Berets under affiliations), your reason being that she must have been a member because she was the one who trained John (implying that he was a member at that time too). However, Snake's dialogue at the beginning of MGS3 implied that he was a member for a much shorter period of time than a decade (he says he was one "for the last few years," as of 1964). I think he may have been regular army at first, being so young, and perhaps became a Green Beret later, following in her footsteps. --Bluerock 20:18, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I think that was a translation goof. It was probably supposed to be "I haven't been in the Green Berets for the past few years", as he said "I'm probably pretty rusty" afterwards. Doesn't rusty mean out of practice?-- 20:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::He actually says he's rusty because he's been in the Green Berets. Remember, in the MGS universe, CQC is quite an advanced fighting technique, which most special forces weren't using at that time. --Bluerock 20:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::True but I figured that Snake joined FOX in 1960 due to being friends with Python. FOX was a CIA unit, not an Army unit.-- 21:44, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Was it established that they were both in the CIA at that point? Or could they have both been Green Berets? --Bluerock 05:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'm pretty sure that Python only mentioned that he returned to the CIA, not necessarily to the FOX Unit. Plus, I kinda find it hard to believe that Big Boss would actually be identified as "Snake" during 1960, especially seeing how Major Zero implies that the codename "Naked Snake" was created specifically for the Virtuous Mission. Of course, maybe it is a nickname by Python, or maybe he found out about the codename "Snake" while being trained as the Anti-Snake. Plus, the FOX Unit didn't really become an official unit until about 1964, so at best, they unofficially served the CIA if it was the FOX Unit. Most likely, they were Green Berets hired by the CIA to participate in training those soldiers in those covert Ops in North Vietnam, assuming that was the Vietnam mission they referenced. Weedle McHairybug 12:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Actually, Python stated that he returned to FOX after the Vietnam mission. And the database said that both John and Python were in FOX at the time. But I guess the database is unreliable. As you said, they could have just as easily worked for FOX as Green Berets.-- 13:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Order of Coldman's involvement in the Biography section. Look, I'm not going to argue about whether Hot Coldman was indeed the Deviously Cunning Strategist, since I realize it is pointless to do so. However, I still feel that the part about Hot Coldman being at least the master planner of the CIA group should nonetheless be placed within the part about the CIA making plans to get rid of The Boss rather than in the immediate aftermath that resulted in Operation Snake Eater for a few reasons, disregarding Portable Ops: 1. Although it is pretty clear that on Naked Snake (initially) and FOX's end that the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater were two entirely different missions being connected by a single event, EVA made it pretty clear on her debriefing that on The Boss's end, and the United State's government's end, the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater were in fact one and the same, just revised a little bit, since the goal all along was to fake defection and retrieve the Philosopher's Legacy. 2. In Peace Walker, Naked Snake, or rather, Big Boss, implies shortly after defeating Chrysalis the possibility that what The Boss told EVA, and what she ultimately told Snake in the debriefing, may have actually been part of the CIA's cover story in regards to Operation Snake Eater. This, plus the already evidenced public cover story about The Boss both betraying the United States and nuking the Sokolov Design Bureau and nearly driving the world to Nuclear War (something that EVA made clear in her debriefing was going to be publicized to the public after Snake Eater), would cause some problems when Hot Coldman pretty much implies that the reason why he was made Station Chief of Central America and demoted from DCI was because the CIA couldn't keep him quiet about Operation Snake Eater, and so the alternative was to exile him so no one would listen to him. Because of this, I have sincere doubts that, had Hot Coldman not known about the real reason for the Virtuous Mission (IE, he didn't know that The Boss was not actually defecting), the CIA would have done such a drastic course of action. After all, if he squealed about Operation Snake Eater itself, he wouldn't be hurting anything the CIA had since all he would be doing is spouting out the same things the CIA wanted the Public to believe. EVA's debriefing, while somewhat more of a security risk, would nonetheless not harm the CIA overall, since, if Snake's implication was correct, that was also part of the CIA's coverup as well. If he leaked something like, I don't know, the CIA actually planning her death from the start, even before Volgin launching the nuke, and indirectly manipulated Volgin in allowing them to have the excuse to eliminate The Boss, that would definitely be a pretty big problem on their end, since that is in no way a cover up, and most likely would compromise them. Besides, there was at least one hole in EVA's debriefing: Volgin was already well known to have killed a large percentage of East Germans and Hungarians who attempted to revolt shortly after Stalin's death, and Volgin was at least well-known enough in the West to be given the nickname of Thunderbolt, and probably also know about his involvement in attempting to oust Khrushchev from power (given what Zero stated), so someone with that kind of psyche is actually more likely to simply nuke the Sokolov design bureau, not unanticipated as EVA's debriefing seemed to indicate. Anyways, that's why it seems to make more sense to place Hot Coldman planning her death in the part that says the CIA planned to get rid of her, not the part where he planned Operation Snake Eater. Again, that's just what I think. If Bluerock or anyone else can offer a good reason why that should be related to just planning Operation Snake Eater and not simply putting his involvement with the CIA planning to kill her off, be my guest. Weedle McHairybug 23:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Original research should be avoided. We're only stating what the games tell us. It's not really about order of involvement, its about avoiding speculation. The extent of his involvement could be theorized endlessly, as you've shown. --Bluerock 08:13, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, fine, I won't place it there. On the other hand, that also may mean not placing Hot Coldman in The Boss's biography section, period, and at best placing it in the behind the scenes section. After all, although we do know that he masterminded Operation Snake Eater, we don't know whether he masterminded it immediately after the events of the Virtuous Mission or sometime before the events of the Virtuous Mission (and there are nonetheless some details within the game that muddle the issue even further, such as the CIA exiling Coldman to Central America apparently because they weren't able to ensure that he wouldn't talk about the mission, something that wouldn't make sense if, as some users claim due to his use of the word "traitor", he never actually knew that The Boss faked Defection under the orders of his government.). Saying that he planned Operation Snake Eater immediately after the Virtuous Mission is still technically original research, especially seeing there wasn't anything to suggest he did. Weedle McHairybug 09:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::He should really be mentioned in the biography since he was responsible for her death, regardless of whatever capacity that might be. The article, as it was, only stated that he had planned that specific op, as he himself claimed. It didn't indicate that he couldn't have had a role beforehand. --Bluerock 11:38, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, but if we are going to add it back in, we also need to word it (or rather, place it) in such a way that doesn't imply that he planned Operation Snake Eater after the events of the Virtuous Mission (which the previous edit did imply), since we don't know exactly when he planned Operation Snake Eater, just that he did, and some details conflict with whether he planned it before the Virtuous Mission or after the Virtuous Mission (not to mention people thinking that Coldman didn't even know that The Boss actually faked defection under orders of the US Government and how the CIA could exile him if that were the case, see below). ::::On that note, I don't know exactly why the CIA would exile him for his involvement in its planning stages if he truly didn't even know that The Boss was a fake defector (since I have seen people claim he didn't know about her being a fake defector, namely due to his choice of words when revealing to Snake that he planned that mission.). If he truly didn't know, then the CIA exiling him would not have been necessary. Just something that bugs me about some people's opinions and especially if these "opinions" eventually turn out to actually be facts (not that they are actually facts, of course, but still). Weedle McHairybug 11:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not really concerned with all the various opinions, just what we know for sure. As for Coldman's mention, simply place it in the Peace Walker section, so that it needn't be assumed at what point he personally planned the Boss's death ("ten years earlier" will cover all possibilities). --Bluerock 12:17, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. I also made sure I added in the part about Hot Coldman being demoted to Station Chief by the CIA due to his involvement in the mission. Weedle McHairybug 12:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) CQC When fighting her, I've noticed that the player can change the animation that Snake gives to counter her CQC based on how long after the oppertunity arises until the actual "fight" animation and not just the (in my opinion, very bland) twisting her arm and throwing it out of the way. If you can time it just right, Snake will do a rather impressive flip to stun her. where would I put that in the article? 23:17, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Try the Metal Gear Solid 3 section of the Behind the scenes section. Weedle McHairybug 23:19, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Sorry, I mean gameplay section, my bad. Weedle McHairybug 23:20, February 13, 2012 (UTC) About The Boss's child Ocelot wasn't born in Normandia invasion, is was a rumor, he was born in US around 1943, after The Boss butched an attempt to assassinate a alleged German Spy in Manhattan project, John von Neumann (false information feed by the URRS); it was just before the mission that she found out about her pregnancy. The aftermath left her with head wound and in 3 month comma. Here is the Strangelove's tape transcript on the event (from MGS:PW) "1943, Los Alamos. She was serving with the Special Forces when she received new orders. A German spy had infiltrated the Manhattan Project, which aimed to build the world's first atomic bomb. She was to eliminate him. His name was John von Neumann, a mathematician with superhuman computational abilities, and the designer of the explosive lens. The Manhattan Project was a top national priority, security accordingly tight. The guards couldn't be allowed to know what was going on. She'd have to slip past them and make the death look like an accident. ...It should have been an easy enough mission. But just before the operation, she received unexpected news: a new life was growing inside her. She was overcome with joy. And for one brief moment, it clouded her judgment. She accidentally got into a shootout with the guards, and without thinking protected her belly. She was shot in the head. The bullet only grazed the surface of her brain, but the tissue around the wound was destroyed, leaving her in a coma. She wasn't given much chance of recovery. But three months later, she woke up. Within six, she was able to move around as if nothing had happened. It was functional compensation - the other parts of her brain took over for the part that was lost. It made logical sense. But such a full recovery was nothing short of a miracle. Perhaps her superhuman willpower made it possible. Or perhaps... "Perhaps my body knew it had to survive for the sake of my unborn child." She smiled as she said that... I understand how she must have felt" Since is a first hand account is more reliable that whatever EVA might heard or even lied about ; not to mention that it makes much more sense than having a 7 to 9 months pregnant woman leading n Black ops in the middle of a fundamental battle.. :There's one problem with your claim, however. Not only did EVA state this fact, but The Boss herself even confirmed what EVA stated when she was explaining to Naked Snake her past prior to fighting him, even showing her scar. Weedle McHairybug 19:24, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :She never confirmed place nor date, she mentioned she had a child and that it was taken away. :::Actually she did confirm a place and date: :::"In June of 1944, the Cobras and I took part in the landing at Normandy. We'd been given a top secret mission to locate and destroy enemy V2 rocket installations. I was pregnant at the time. The Sorrow was the father. I gave birth on the field of battle. A beautiful baby boy... but my child was snatched away from me by the Philosophers. :::(The Boss pulls off her cloak and opens the front part of her suit) :::Look at this scar. This is proof that I was once a mother. I gave up my body and my child for my country. There is nothing left inside me now." :Weedle McHairybug 19:33, May 24, 2012 (UTC) A retcon perhaps?, I'm not being stubborn, but what about the tape? I doubt she had another son. Also the dates could fit if the incident happened by the end of 1943, it would had have to happened on November or December tops. What do you think? :If you listened to the tape, she made a full recovery within six months (three months of a coma, with another three months to essentially be back to normal), and it is implied that she underwent a coma within the very early stages of pregnancy (like a day or even a week into pregnancy). Pregnancies usually last nine months. And I kinda already did that on the 1940s timeline article (specifically October of 1943). Weedle McHairybug 19:48, May 24, 2012 (UTC) So just to see if understand you correctly, you think it was the same pregnancy (ocelot in their womb) or that the child in the tape is another or miscarried?(even thou it can be implied that that the child survived). D day was on June If the alamo incident happened in september or October ( it could be later if ir was a 7 month pregnancy it would give her enough time to Recover and then to be deployed to Normandy and have the child there. Why deploying a heavily pregnant woman is the question. :Same pregnancy. As for your question about deploying a heavily pregnant woman onto the battlefield, only Kojima would know the answer to that. Weedle McHairybug 01:38, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Fifth radio contact image slide data thingy for The Boss The article currently states: "...The Boss is the only one of the player's radio contacts to not display a fifth, sixth, or seventh personal data section upon multiple calls." However, I think this may be mistaken, as I am looking at The Boss' fifth radio slide in-game as I type this. In fact, I actually came across this page while searching for information on how many conversations it takes to unlock each slide, and how many slides can be unlocked for each character, but to no avail. To the point, I had just started a repeat run of the game on Normal; after fruitlessly call-spamming her for several minutes in the first two areas, I ran ahead into Dremuchij North, and she suddenly had a new image page available, with new info text beside it. The fifth radio image is an upper-body picture of The Boss with her arms crossed (and without the bandana as seen in photos 01-04), wearing what seems to be either a white coat or collared blouse. Her head is surrounded with some sort of circular pattern that seems reminiscent of a halo, but I assume it's just supposed to be a faint stamp over the photograph itself. The text info given alongside the image is as follows: PERSONAL DATA 2/2 HEIGHT: 5ft. 10in. WEIGHT: UNKNOWN HAIR: BROWNISH GREY EYE: BLUE VOICE: LORI ALAN MTN ACTOR: ERIKO HIRATA BLOOD TYPE: UNKNOWN I felt compelled to make a note of this here, but I'm not going to revise the article now, because I don't have time to investigate whether or not she has more image/personal data slides to unlock past this one, and I wouldn't know how to reword the above sentence without a reasonable certainty that she indeed has fewer than the other characters, and if so, by how many. I'm also playing the Xbox 360 re-release of MGS3, and have no access to a PS2, so for all I know, there indeed may be no fifth section for her in the original game. In any case, I'm not really a big fan of wikia, so I leave any potential edits in this regard up to somebody else with spare time who is willing to confirm this, and perhaps verify to a reasonable degree whether or not slides 06 and 07 can be unlocked for The Boss as well. -- 12:58, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :I assume somebody made a mistake and just meant there are no sixth and seventh pictures (first five are the left, front, and right side of head, plus one each for personal data pages 1/1 and 1/2, if I recall correctly). I believe this is true for all characters during the Virtuous Mission, and The Boss has no further images due to not being a radio support character during Operation Snake Eater. Thanks for spotting it, I'll go ahead and alter the text. --Bluerock (talk) 18:17, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Sub or Tselinoyarsk? Hi. A day ago, anon edited the article to say supposedly regarding The Boss being in a sub at the Arctic. However, I'm not sure whether it was supposed to be "supposedly." For one thing, if she was in Tselinoyarsk the entire time, her radio transmissions to Snake and the FOX unit would have been identified as being in close proximity to Snake, not to mention that it would probably have been identified as being burst transmission, thus causing the lie to fall apart quickly. I think we need a settlement on this issue. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 11:52, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :She may have initially been onboard the sub, but the time taken to travel to Tselinoyarsk must have placed her somewhere near or in the region at the time Zero notifies Snake. I'm no expert in radio signal tracking, but I'm sure there could have been a way to conceal the source of transmission. Zero may also have been working with faulty intel (possibly doctored, since The Boss's defection was planned by the CIA all along). --Bluerock (talk) 12:13, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (speculatory) Possible birthdate? MGSV: The Phantom Pain got me thinking. The 'V' (roman numeral five, of course) is also the 22nd letter of the alphabet. 'S' is the 19th. 'M' is the thirteenth and 'G' is the seventh. So, MGSV, reduced to numbers, is 13-7-19-22. The Boss was born in 1922, so that leaves 13 and 7, which points to July (the seventh month) 13th. 13 July 1922 ---> 13, 7, 19, 22 ---> MGSV. I dunno. Seemed interesting, considering the MGS3 imagery that has seemed to pop up already in the trailers for MGSV. The use of the roman numeral itself seems important, as the series had used arabic numerals until now. Speculation. Nothing more. ~ Orca* 'The Boss' "Will"' Shouldn't a part of the article mention and detail explicitly what the Boss' vision was? I mean, this is probably the most important thing in every game, as its taken up by the villain or used as argument to back up the acts of the protagonist (and villain alike). But its never really described directly by the Boss or any of the main characters after her death, there is only mentions of what the characters want to establish and with references to her "will", as its foundation values. But its safe to assume, that her will is mishapen to support the interpretations theories of the other chars and reinforce their powers mongering. Thus, what was her actual will?? 16:45, May 16, 2013 (UTC) : The Boss's desire was simply to unify the world, and felt that the best way to accomplish this was to restore the Philosophers to their original ideals (i.e. ending conflict, rather than contributing to an endless cycle like the later Philosophers did). It wasn't much more complex than that, and this "will" was subsequently warped to suit the interests of various factions following her death. --Bluerock (talk) 18:13, May 16, 2013 (UTC) : ::Yeah, that was her will. Allegedly, at least. Unfortunately, I don't exactly see how... I dunno, stealing the Philosophers Legacy for America alone was going to stop conflict or even prevent change, especially seeing how, thanks to her mission that she died on, she effectively ensured that an even worse conflict boiled to the surface (the Patriots actions). Her beliefs about there not being a timeless enemy in existence and how everything stays the same, especially going by various histories, both covered and not covered in Metal Gear Solid, both real and fictional in-universe accounts, is literally filled with changes of sorts (even the Big Bang, if we go into pure science, is change in itself), seems to strike as extremely nihilistic, really. Still, that's pretty much what her will was. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 11:32, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Lonely Island Song Why are the lyrics to "Like A Boss" by the Lonely Island on the page of the character? I'd like to also say that I reverted that edit. 07:03, July 14, 2013 (UTC) The Boss's Original Design So, I managed to capture a still of Kojima's original concept for the Boss from the Metal Gear Solid Saga, the one with the breast exposed. I don't know about uploading it to the page though; does the wiki have a policy against it? Geekius Maximus (talk) 04:39, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :I don't believe it should be a problem, given that it's used to illustrate a design concept. There is currently no official policy on this Wiki as this situation is not very common. However, Psycho Mantis's image gallery does include artwork depicting partial nudity, so it isn't unprecedented. If people take issue, there can always be further discussion about it. --Bluerock (talk) 13:19, December 18, 2014 (UTC) "The Boss also never realized that Strangelove had very deep feelings for her." Is there actually any evidence to suggest that she was unaware of her feelings? I don't remember this ever being stated in-game and there's no citation. Plus it really doesn't make sense that someone characterized as smart and empathetic wouldn't pick up on a crush from someone as unapologetically thirsty as Strangelove. :A similar topic was actually brought up on Strangelove's Talk page and I don't object to this notion at all given how the game never fully elaborated on the full details of their relationship :EDIT - I just realized that you were the same user who brought up the aforementioned topic on Stranglove's Talk page (woops) and I agree with you on this case as well. As such, I removed the bit you mentioned since it was purely speculative in the first place. DementedP (talk) 06:11, November 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for bringing these points up. For anyone interested, the highlighted changes were both made back in June 2010, just a few months after Peace Walker's release: ::* Strangelove, Revision as of 07:49, June 2, 2010 ::* The Boss, Revision as of 18:06, June 4, 2010 ::Sourcing was very poor on this site, sometimes non-existent, back then, and this looks like something that got missed in subsequent revisions, so it does pay to be vigilant. --Bluerock (talk) 11:23, November 4, 2015 (UTC)